Song Parodies
by CA Hawkins
Summary: Changed the lyrics of songs and turn it to something about Sherlock. Tricky to replace lyrics with this as you sing it... But syllables are always the same as original lyrics of given song.
1. Someone Like You

AN: I am engrossed in producing song parodies. If you go to my Profile, you'll see my Let it Go parody about Fanfiction. I always have the syllables the same with the real song. So whatever syllable is used for a particular note, is the same here. Sometimes, it's a bit confusing, I apologise.

* * *

Someone Like You - Adele

**Sherlock**

I heard that you've settled down,

That you found a girl and you'll propose now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

She helped you with things I couldn't do for you.

.

My friend, why do you cry?

Not like you to hold back and then start the fight.

.

I hate to turn up, surprising you, uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over.

.

I need friendship from someone like you.

But I destroyed it in a year or two.

Just forget me, I'll beg.

I'll remember you said:

"How could you do that, how? You should have told me instead.

Why don't you tell me now? Why would you even stay dead?"

.

You know I would not cry

Only yesterday, did I stop with the lie.

I just looked and gazed

On a happy face

Break down with sad eyes, thinking the old days.

.

I hate to turn up now after two years being dead

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't stop it.

I'd hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it's still not over.

.

No one else is one - someone like you.

I know something, Mary's best for you, too.

Just forget me, don't beg!

I'll remember you said:

"I don't care how it's done, I wanna know why instead."

.

Nothing compares.

No emotions, cares.

Regrets and mistakes

There were memories made.

Who would have known just how quickly this would waste?

.

D'you know, I can't find someone like you?

So John Watson, stay away, for us, you...

Just forget me, I beg.

Just remember I said:

"Alone is what I have. Alone protects me instead."

.

John Watson, I need someone like you.

But I'm someone you don't need for you, ooh

Just forget me, I BEG!

I'll remember you said.

"All friends protect people," so I'll protect you instead.

I want-need you alive even if it means I'm dead...

* * *

AN: You can tell me if you want me to make a parody to a song

(You can also tell me what part or Sherlock story it would be based on...  
Example: Someone Like You - Sherlock being alone and needing John but telling him to stay away from him because he thinks he isn't good enough for anyone).


	2. Say Something

AN: New Song! A guy was singing this in the library - I got irritated so I listened instead (because what's the use of stoping it if it cannot be stopped in the first place?) and I thought it's a good song. Apparently, it has been a popular song for a while now.

* * *

Say Something - A Great Big World

(On leaving his three friends as he goes to his fall.)

**Sherlock**

John Watson, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson.

I am the one, but he'll get to you.

Anywhere, I would've just saved you.

I'm doing this for you to get through.

.

And I am feeling so small.

I thought I was the head,

I know nothing at all.

.

And I will crumble and fall.

I'll save all that I love.

I fell from a wall.

.

But one thing, I won't give up on you.

It's alright that you would forget me, true.

Anywhere I will just protect you.

.

And I will swallow my pride

You're the three that I love.

And I must say goodbye.

.

Last one thing, I'm leaving now for you.

And I'm sorry that I couldn't just tell you!

And Moriarty's web had suddenly grew!

Stop crying. I'm suffering as you.

.

I'm hiding. Sorry I won't be true.

Say something...

* * *

AN: You're still reading? Whoa. Thanks.


	3. Blank Space

AN: Been a while since I did this.

* * *

Blank Space - Taylor Swift

(On his views on Sherlock)

**James Moriarty**

Nice to meet you, where you been?

I will show you my scandalous things

Devil, madness, angels, sin

Saw you there and I thought:

.

Oh my god.

Look at that face

You'll be one

Of my new preys

.

Life's a game, wanna play?

.

Bad, deadly, suit and tie

I can read you like a magazine

Ain't it funny rumours fly

And I know you heard about me

.

So I'll... kill your friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your Watson. Do my plans.

I could make the loyal doubt, even your friend

.

You have to fall now or never

Your heart's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the fall was worth the pain

.

Got a long list of ex-rivals

They'll tell you I'm insane

Cause you know I love the players

And you'll hate the game!

.

Cause we're bored and we're reckless

I'll take this way too far

It'll leave you friendless

And with a nasty scar

.

Got a long list of ex-rivals

They'll tell you I'm insane

And I got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

.

Evil tricks. All will die

I will show the world about your things

Stolen details, great big lies

I'm the king baby you should kneel

.

Find out what I want

Be that foe that I'll hunt

But the worst is yet to come

Oh yes!

.

Screaming, crying, perfect storms

I could make the NSY turn

Then your heart - filled with thorns

Keep you guessing like

.

Oh my god

D'you miss me?

I get drunk on enemies

You won't come back the time you leave

Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

.

You have to fall now or never

Your heart's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the fall was worth the pain

.

Got a long list of ex-rivals

They'll tell you I'm insane

Cause you know I love the players

And you'll hate the game!

.

Cause we're bored and we're reckless

I'll take this way too far

It'll leave you friendless

And with a nasty scar

.

Got a long list of ex-rivals

They'll tell you I'm insane

And I got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

.

John will feel down, it's like torture

Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you

John will cry and it's like torture

Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you

.

You have to fall now or never

Your heart's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the fall was worth the pain

.

Got a long list of ex-rivals

They'll tell you I'm insane

Cause you know I love the players

And you'll hate the game!

.

Cause we're bored and we're reckless

I'll take this way too far

It'll leave you friendless

And with a nasty scar

.

Got a long list of ex-rivals

They'll tell you I'm insane

And I got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

* * *

AN: I love doing this.


End file.
